eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Evans
Matthew "Matt" Evans wrote 120 episodes of EastEnders between February 2007 and December 2017, including two co-written episodes with Matthew Barry and Richard Davidson. As well as writing the children in need spin-off The Ghosts of Ian Beale in 2014. He has also penned episodes of Grange Hill, Hollyoaks, Family Affairs, Holby City, 6Degrees and The Dumping Ground as well as serving as the story producer on Hollyoaks throughout 1995. Episodes written by Matt Evans 2000s 2007 (6 episodes) *Episode 3309 (6 February 2007) *Episode 3383 (15 June 2007) *Episode 3405 (24 July 2007) *Episode 3420 (20 August 2007) *Episode 3478 (29 November 2007) *Episode 3479 (30 November 2007) 2008 (10 episodes) *Episode 3519 (1 February 2008) *Episode 3564 (21 April 2008) *Episode 3565 (22 April 2008) *Episode 3600 (23 June 2008) *Episode 3601 (24 June 2008) *Episode 3631 (18 August 2008) *Episode 3632 (19 August 2008) *Episode 3683 (17 November 2008) *Episode 3684 (18 November 2008) *Episode 3705 (24 December 2008) 2009 (12 episodes) *Episode 3739 (17 February 2009) *Episode 3740 (19 February 2009) *Episode 3770 (13 April 2009) *Episode 3771 (14 April 2009) *Episode 3808 (18 June 2009) *Episode 3809 (19 June 2009) *Episode 3847 (25 August 2009) *Episode 3848 (27 August 2009) *Episode 3878 (19 October 2009) *Episode 3879 (20 October 2009) *Episode 3915 (22 December 2009) *Episode 3916 (24 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (13 episodes) *Episode 3949 (15 February 2010) *Episode 3950 (16 February 2010) *Episode 3992 (30 April 2010) *Episode 3993 (3 May 2010) *Episode 4013 (4 June 2010) *Episode 4014 (7 June 2010) *Episode 4046 (3 August 2010) *Episode 4047 (5 August 2010) *Episode 4058 (24 August 2010) *Episode 4103 (11 November 2010) *Episode 4113 (29 November 2010) *Episode 4114 (30 November 2010) *Episode 4134 (30 December 2010) 2011 (7 episodes) *Episode 4162 (15 February 2011) *Episode 4192 (11 April 2011) *Episode 4240 (4 July 2011) *Episode 4246 (12 July 2011) *Episode 4272 (26 August 2011) *Episode 4286 (20 September 2011) *Episode 4347 (30 December 2011) 2012 (16 episodes) *Episode 4364 (26 January 2012) *Episode 4393 (16 March 2012) *Episode 4394 (19 March 2012) *Episode 4397 (22 March 2012) *Episode 4414 (23 April 2012) *Episode 4415 (24 April 2012) *Episode 4446/4447 (20 June 2012) *Episode 4460 (12 July 2012) *Episode 4465 (23 July 2012 - Part 1) *Episode 4466 (23 July 2012 - Part 2) *Episode 4510 (8 October 2012) *Episode 4511 (9 October 2012) *Episode 4535 (22 November 2012) *Episode 4536 (23 November 2012) *Episode 4553 (24 December 2012) *Episode 4556 (26 December 2012) 2013 (9 episodes) *Episode 4601 (8 March 2013) *Episode 4654 (10 June 2013) *Episode 4678 (22 July 2013) *Episode 4679 (23 July 2013) *Episode 4708/4709 (11 September 2013) *Episode 4710 (12 September 2013) *Episode 4750 (22 November 2013) *Episode 4763 (16 December 2013) *Episode 4764 (17 December 2013) 2014 (13 episodes) *Episode 4792 (24 January 2014) *Episode 4807/4808 (20 February 2014) (Co-written with Matthew Barry) *Episode 4835 (10 April 2014) *Episode 4852 (9 May 2014) *Episode 4853 (12 May 2014) *Episode 4856 (16 May 2014) *Episode 4875 (18 June 2014) *Episode 4876 (20 June 2014) *Episode 4909 (18 August 2014) *Episode 4916 (29 August 2014) *Episode 4962 (20 November 2014) *Episode 4982 (24 December 2014) *Episode 4983/4984 (25 December 2014) (Co-written with Richard Davidson) 2015 (12 episodes) *Episode 5015 (17 February 2015) *Episode 5071 (21 May 2015) *Episode 5072 (22 May 2015) *Episode 5098 (7 July 2015) *Episode 5115 (6 August 2015) *Episode 5143 (24 September 2015) *Episode 5144 (25 September 2015) *Episode 5177 (23 November 2015) *Episode 5178 (24 November 2015) *Episode 5179 (26 November 2015) *Episode 5195 (23 December 2015) *Episode 5196 (24 December 2015) 2016 (10 episodes) *Episode 5238 (1 March 2016) *Episode 5239 (3 March 2016) *Episode 5264 (15 April 2016) *Episode 5265 (18 April 2016) *Episode 5289 (23 May 2016) *Episode 5290 (24 May 2016) *Episode 5386 (15 November 2016) *Episode 5387 (17 November 2016) *Episode 5407 (23 December 2016) *Episode 5408 (24 December 2016) 2017 (12 episodes) *Episode 5432 (26 January 2017) *Episode 5447 (23 February 2017) *Episode 5448 (24 February 2017) *Episode 5465 (27 March 2017) *Episode 5466 (28 March 2017) *Episode 5480 (21 April 2017) *Episode 5495 (18 May 2017) *Episode 5496 (19 May 2017) *Episode 5519 (29 June 2017) *Episode 5520 (30 June 2017) *Episode 5542 (8 August 2017) *Episode 5615 (14 December 2017) Category:Writers